Leviathan
by Hikari Akiriko
Summary: We're at war All manner of Dark creatures from Mankinds most terrifying nightmares unified as one army ruled by the mysterious Demon King. However when our hero Corvian child of two of the strongest warriors of Humankind discovers a power that very few Humans can posses, he does what any warrior would do. Go to school. Corvian with his friends learn to become heroes of legend
1. Chapter 1 War of the blood moon

Aaron Luxian stared at the unstoppable armies of darkness that stood before him and shivered. Beasts and creatures out of myth and his darkest nightmares stood before him. But he couldn't let his men see his weakness, and silently cursed himself.

_I can't afford to seem weak to them_.

He grimaced and felt a gentle hand across his armored shoulder. Aaron turned to his left and looked at a woman with silvery white hair and a cheerful smile, his long time friend whom he fell in love with all those years ago, Mary Luxian smiled at him reassuringly almost as if she was reading his mind.

The hair pin he gave her all those years ago tucked into her hair bouncing in the breeze. He chuckled to himself

_I never could hide what I'm thinking to her_

. She nodded once then went to her platoon.

Aaron couldn't help but feel a ping of concern for her, but she wasn't one to sit out a battle after all. Aaron looked at all of the soldiers under his command and felt a tinge of coldness inside the pit of his stomach. How could he command these people to march to their deaths? He knew many of his troops and knew their families and friends, what would happen if any of them died?

Aaron closed his eyes, he had commanded troops before and this was no different. He couldn't afford to get cold feet, if he and his armies fell. A mighty blast of a trumpet sounded from far off into the distance, and roaring and cheering went off through the dark soldiers and beasts of the shadow army standing before him and Aaron felt something he hasn't felt in all the years he had been a divine knight. The army began screaming and calling for human blood, then, _he _came. An armored human shaped creature standing a head above the average shadow cloaked hellspawn stood at around 9 feet tall and the dark ones kneeled as he walked through the ranks.

_He must be the leader_.

Aaron figured that if his forces could take out that armored one they might at least be able to prevent the demons from gathering in the future. But how could he risk the safety of hundreds of lives who depended on him. He lowered his helmet over his eyes and felt sadness in the pit of his stomach. The sky seeming to sense the bloodshed and gore that would occur and began to release a torrent of rain down unto the two armies readied for battle.

Even between the thousands of soldiers and the sudden downpour of rain Aaron could still sense the smile under that dark armored creatures helmet. Aaron felt tears come down his face and suddenly felt glad for the rain. The Demons surged forward roaring and cheering at the thought of deaths of humans. Aaron roared in response, he would not let this be his resting place and ran far ahead of his still standing firm army. He slashed and cut his way into the wall of bloodthirsty demons. As Aaron slashed and cut through the demons he felt his worry and fear ebb away.

He was a warrior at heart, years of experience guided his blade as he cut down the dark creatures one after the other. In between the demons he began seeing flashes of metal from swords and axes. He turned just in time to see a massive demon raise its axe and bring it down. The crushing blow would have killed him if not for a knight tackling him out of the way.

The knight raised up the plated facemask revealing the face of Mary. He smiled to himself, he felt worried for her of course but this was do or die time. He couldn't afford to feel fear for her in combat, besides, he remembered that in combat training Mary would always beat him up easily. Reading Mary's moves on the battlefield was easy for him after training with her for so long, and after she knocked the demons axe out of the way he jumped at the opportunity and struck violently into the demons abdomen and slashed horizontally cutting easily through the demons putrid blackened flesh. After a few moments of combat, Aaron felt hopeful, the demons were being slaughtered by his men who had all rallied behind him.

Mary slashed and cut down demons like it was childsplay as well as some of the other knights Aaron knew took the battle to the demons cutting down any that stood in their path. One Demon swatted at a knight who had been hit by the butt of the demons giant meaty fist, but another knight wielding a massive shield stepped up and blocked the Demons death strike, effectively knocking the giant off balance giving his ally time to recover. The injured knight grabbed his sword and the shielded knight bent down using holding his shield up as his comrade jumped on the shield and used it as a springboard launching into the air to stab the giant right in its large gruesome face. The blade cut through the giant spilling it's blackened blood on the battlefield. Aaron smiled to himself. He felt a mighty roar welling up in his chest and released it into the combat around him. His knights, no his friends, roared in return each feeling his courage coursing through all of them. Aaron then suddenly felt something shift in the air.

A cold dark breeze blew through the bloodied field and tendrils of energy coursed through the battle. The armored creature walked through the battle energy flowing from his body. Every knight who came near him was sawed in half by the dark power flowing through his body. The dark knight raised his hand and the shielded knight Aaron had seen earlier fell on his knees at the Armored ones feet. The dark helmet moved down almost as if the creature inside was regarding the human before him. The demon raised his foot and stomped the knights head into the ground with such force, that the very earth cracked and groaned beneath his mighty now stained red armored foot.

Aaron stepped forward. This was his duty as a Holy knight, he drew his sword and slashed at the dark knight with a mighty arc of his own divine energy, sending the dark beast reeling. Horrifyingly the creature simply turned toward Aaron looking more annoyed than in pain. _"Tell me something," _the armored monsters voice shook through Aarons core sending shivers down his spine, _"Why do humans look at us as evil?" _Aaron saw through the holes into the eyes of this dark creature and saw something he couldn't understand, fear, hate, but almost at the same time a kind of dark peacefulness. The demons eyes suddenly hardened and at once he slashed his hand through Aarons armor. Everything went blurry and Aarons vision clouded with the color red. He fell over feeling something sticky going down his chest. Looking down at his white armor now stained crimson and black, a mix of his and demons blood. The demon moved to him and kneeled, _"If darkness and death are so bad, why do we exist?" _The demon chuckled.

Aaron cringed at the noise, as it was even worse than his regular speech. _"Think about all the other species here, all they represent. All of your races argue and bicker like children." _The demon lifted off his helmet revealing his grotesque and twisted face. _"Maybe I am the punishment to your evil, and I was sent to show you how dark hell really is." _The demon grabbed Aarons face and held it to him, then the demon smiled, and for an instant Aaron felt peace, then the creature snapped Aarons neck. Aaron fell to the ground motionless as the demon stood up smiling. The rain poured harder as the Demons began to get the upper hand. The knights losing courage from their fallen leader began to falter as the demons began to become more encouraged, using their leader as a rally. The armored demon released an arc of pure energy at the fallen knights body, but a wave of divine energy blocked his strike.

The demon looked up just in time to see a massive blue creature flowing from the ground. _"A dragon" _one of the demon knights breathed stunned. The massive blue dragon roared and as the armored demon looked closer, he could almost see a form inside the dragon. A form that almost looked like a human and the armored demon laughed cruelly. _ Why are you fools scared? It's a dragon-spirit, simply kill the human inside and the dragons energy will vanish."_

The demons nodded in assent and began aiming arrows to pierce the dragons energy flowing around the form of the female, but the energy cut through all of it. The woman screamed and the dragon echoed the scream breathing dark energy and wiping out platoons of demons with a single destructive blast of pure energy. The armored demon lunged forward and concentrated all his energy into a single pinpoint strike, cutting through the energy slowly until the blade cut into the woman. The female fell down and the dragons energy dispersed.

The woman, bleeding profusely crawled to Aarons dead body and began to weep. Her helmet now gone revealing her silver hair and, a single hairpin, now bloodied. She grabbed Aarons lifeless face and kissed him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled "I'll see you soon Aaron," She smiled to herself and caressed his face. "I love you," and with that Mary Luxian closed her eyes, and never opened then again. The demon lord walked over to her and kicked her face until he saw blood pouring from her lifeless corpse.

_"Pathetic that they thought they could attack us," _The demon lord smiled. He had what he wanted though, a dragon-spirit female human. He laughed loudly causing a few of the smaller demons to run away in fear. One demon moved forward meekly, _"What now my lord?" _The demon lord simply smiled, _"The other demon lords won't wish me to proceed just yet" _He turned to his soldiers, _"Back to our borders, there is nothing left to do here" _ The demons turned and began marching back to their land, but the demon lord turned back to the city. _"I can smell another one, I hope this one will be more fun"_


	2. Chapter 2 Negotiations for a new quest

Leviathan Chapter 2

"Kia Escott and Reginald Blackwood please report to the principals office." Kia stirred in her sleep at the mention of her name. She was having that dream again, of the battle of the blood moon. She had always heard stories of the mighty dragon-spirit Mary and her Husband the Noble knight Aaron since she was a little girl, but she wasn't sure why she would suddenly have a dream about it again.

She stood up, and wiped the drool off her face, and headed out to the office. She thought back at the person who was called with her.

Reginald Blackwood, he was your typical cold hearted badboy that every girl seemed to fall in love with, he had a cold stern expression almost as if he was reprimanding you for something you didn't even know you did wrong.

Also he was more handsome than you would belie- Kia shook her head to clear the thoughts out hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her surroundings until boy about a head taller than Kia bumped into her knocking her to the ground. "Hey watch where yo-" She stopped midsentence to see Reginald Blackwood standing tall with a curious expression on his face.

Reginald crouched down and at Kia and frowned, "Are you ok?" Reginalds eyes held a cold intensity they scanned Kias face. "Just help me up already," Kia sighed and tried to look annoyed even though her heart was racing. Reginald nodded at her, He glanced down at her offered his hand to help her up. She followed him silently to the principals' office making him a little curious on why she was so distracted.

It didn't matter though, he assumed she must be joining a new squad and she asked for his recommendation for assignment into a squad. He grinned to himself, at the satisfaction of being the student that most younger students chose for a representative. Quite often he was called down to the office for students he didn't know to help offer a recommendation.

However as they approached the office Reginald could almost sense an atmosphere of unease with the faculty. This wasn't a simple recommendation ceremony, he could tell by the gloomy expressions on their faces. The secretary nodded to some empty chairs as they entered the office and Reginald sat down. Kia, still blushing, sat down tentatively beside him and they waited.

A few minutes later the door opened and the Principal stepped out. He stepped out into the office and beckoned the two students to come inside. Reginald noticed that he made sure to keep his assistant by his side. was more of a body guard rather than an assistant however and single-handedly could probably kill both Reginald and Kia in a moments notice.

Reginald stayed silent and waited for to tell him why they came. "Ehem can you please close the door after you exit Ms. Felicity?" Ms. Felicity nodded and exited the room closing the door behind her, and Kia gave a slight sigh of relief.

She got nervous whenever she saw in the hallways, there was no way she could get through an entire conversation with her in the room. Mr. Astroloth rummaged in his desk for a moment then placed a form on the table. "Let me cut to the chase," he grabbed the form off the table and opened it.

"We've had reports of Demons moving down south." He pulled out some pictures of terrifying creatures and threw them on the table. Kia recognized some of them from her classes, most of them were sea based demons and many were considered high class threats. "Kraken in the Southern seas, Hydras in the cliffs, and also," his eyes darkened, "We've had reports of Demon knight class beings there." Reginald felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of Demon knight class.

Mr. Astroloth smiled slightly, "However this isn't the problem we need you for," Kia glared at him and even Reginald had a cold glare focused at him. He chuckled a little at their reactions and continued, "The problem is, we have had many reports of Demons rising in the south. However we want you to investigate this instead." He placed a picture on the table of a cloaked man with a mask on.

Reginald looked closer at the photo, and noticed the mask had a row of teeth painted on the front and one eye slit. The Masked figure was wearing a cloak with a hood, making it so there would be no recognizable features to identify him with. "So what do you want us to do with this masked figure?" smiled sheepishly, "I want you to bring him back here." Mr. Astroloth pulled out more forms, "We believe that he is around your age group and he has an excellent killing rate. He is known by the locals as "The Laughing Spirit" an-." Reginald raised one hand, "I accept but I won't allow and underclassman to accompany me." Kia stayed quiet as folded his hands, "This decision wasn't made by me.

To be perfectly honest I wouldn't want to send either of you. However, considering we aren't trying to kill him but recruit him to our school and train him like you both are being trained to one day hunt these demons, we're sending the two most liked male and female to try and reason with him to join us." eyes suddenly darkened with a cool glare that sent a wave of unease over Kia. This man might actually be stronger than . She shivered at the thought and looked over at Reginald.

Reginald paused for a few moments meeting his gaze and nodded, "I'll do it on one condition." He grabbed the paper. "Don't tell my little sister where I'm going, but I want three _female_ underclass students to guard her at all times." Mr. Astroloth pondered this a moment and nodded, he offered his hand to Reginald who shook it. "You'll be leaving in the morning, don't tell anyone what you learned today or anything about this masked person." Kia and Reginald nodded and Mr. Astroloth stood up, "You may leave the office now and return to class."

After both students had left came back in and collected the paperwork spilled along the table. "Are you sure they can bring him back?" Mr. Astroloth nodded slightly, "I believe the councils plan is accurate for bringing this boy to us, I agree with Reginald though" narrowed her eyes, "You mean that she'll slow him down?" Mr. Astroloth smiled at that, "No my dear you didn't hear between his words, Reginald is very protective of this schools students.

The reason he didn't want her to go was because he was worried for her safety" smiled, "The other students call him a winter wolf because he always chooses to be alone but most fail to realize he does it so none of them get hurt by the things he puts himself through."

turned to , "Now where are my snacks?" She wagged her finger at him, "You just ate recently and you need to lay off on the snacking." Mr. Astroloth placed his head on the table pouting until placed a bag of chips on his desk. He clapped his hands together and opened the bag happily, and she shook her head. "I'm too lenient with you," she said it sounding as if she was upset, but she was happy to see him no longer gloomy and serious. She looked back at the door wondering how the two would do on their assignment and quietly wished them luck


	3. Chapter 3 Sarai Hood

Leviathan Chapter 3

"Hurry Up Kia," Reginald turned as he rocketed ahead on his land roamer his black cloak showing the insignia of the school billowing in the wind. The land roamer he stood on was jet black with two thrusters on the back propelling it at incredible speed. Reginald actually had to keep his Roamer purposely slow and the engine complained at being at such a slow pace. Kia pressed the throttle on hers to try and catch up.

His land roamer was much faster and it soared across the ground. Reginald had been on missions before so he already had a pretty powerful Roamer back at the school. Kias on the other hand was the first Roamer they had on hand and was poorly made. Her Roamer was of simple build and was no match for Reginalds Roamer even without Him setting his Roamer at a fraction of its full speed.

Kia sighed, and Reginald slowed his Roamer even more to stay at pace with her. "There's

a small settlement up ahead. The money we got from the school before we left will be enough to buy you a faster Roamer. Kia nodded feeling relieved; she didn't want to cause him to have to stay at a slower pace so she could keep up.

Reginald pointed to the right and began turning his Roamer to the right pulling towards a small settlement in the distance. Kia pulled up behind him and pushed the throttle a little higher making the engine whine in protest.

Reginald slowed his roamer and motioned his hand for Kia to do the same. He hopped off of his Roamer and took a few steps into the town. The town was a beautiful town filled with life, people walked the streets talking and laughing with each other as vendors stood on the side offering various wares. One elderly vendor tossed a fruit to Kia, causing her to bow her head in thanks. Reginald turned to her "The people here are pretty friendly huh?" Kia nodded happily, there was an air of happiness in the people and in the air. Everyone was happily eating food or drinking various drinks and there were no signs of famine or poverty in the streets.

A girl in a hood stood up in the rooftops alone, she noticed the newcomers and had climbed up to a vantage point where they wouldn't be able to see her. Under the hood she frowned.

Reginald took Kia to a store that had new models of Roamers outside on display and they opened the door. The shop owner raised a fuzzy eyebrow in surprised amusement then stood up out of his chair. "Is there anything I can help you with young ones?" His eyes shown with a blue kindness and he reminded Reginald of an elderly grandpa he has spoken to once back in his hometown.

Kia nodded and asked if he had any new models of a Roamer TX and the shop keeper and her began to engage in conversation about Roamers and how much one would cost. Reginald was impressed with Kias haggling skills but soon his eyes began to glaze over from all the talk about Roamers so he nodded to Kia telling her he'd wait outside.

Reginald stood outside of the Roamer dealership and his eyes wandered on the buildings nearby. Suddenly the flash of metal caught his eye, and he looked up just in time to see a small figure disappear from view.

_She was watching us_

Reginald drew his weapons from under his cloak. Twin white Katars that signified he was not only a demon slayer but also a user of the Ice affinity. Reginald smirked and using the Katars as claws he climbed up a building at an unnatural speed. If she was spying she must be an affiliate of the Demonkind.

Reginald swung his body over and unto the roof but the girl wasn't there anymore. Reginald turned and searched for her, to no avail he turned back disgruntled.

Strange how she had vanished so swiftly, Reginald shook his head to clear the thoughts of the mysterious woman out of his head and went back to Kia who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Did you get a Roamer?" Kia Grinned and held up a pile of money. "I not only bought a roamer, but I also bought it for a fraction of the original cost." She smiled happily at her accomplishment and Reginald couldn't help but chuckle.

Kia turned her head "Are you ok?" Reginald paused and looked at her. "How…?" Kia smiled "You look like you're uneasy about something." Reginald pointed at the roof of a nearby building where the girl had appeared. "There was a girl there and she was watching us." Kia looked up and pondered it for a moment. "Can you get me up there?" she inquired still looking up at the roof. Reginald nodded and turned his back to her for her to climb on. Kia blushing slightly climbed on his back as Reginald began climbing the wall like he had before.

Kia hopped unto the roof and moved to the edge of the building as Reginald swung his legs over the roof pulling himself up too. Kia pressed her weapon, a set of bracers that flashed gold in the sunlight. Reginald noted that Kias weapon was a golden color implying she was an Earth affinity. Kia pressed her fist into the ground and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Reginald turned curiously to see what Kia was doing. Kia shushed him and went back to kneeling with her fist on the ground. "She's light but she seems to be armed. Hmm." Kia nodded once "She's like us but she uses a long weapon, maybe a spear or a bow." Kia turned to the left, "she went to the west at a pretty fast pace."

Reginald stood there with a look of utter surprise on his face. Kia turned to him and tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" Reginald still with a look of surprise on his face replied, "How did you figure all of that out?" Kia pointed to the ground, "Her foot prints aren't supposed to be this deep considering the size of them in the ground implying she is light but the pressure from something on her back pressed her down more making the footprints deeper." Kia pointed to the front of the footprints she had discovered.

Reginald stared with grudging respect at her perception. Kia pointed at the tip of the footprint, "There's more pressure in the front of the foot showing she was running, so it would be best if we hurry" Reginald nodded, scooped up Kia and hopped off the roof using his Katar to slow his fall by stabbing it into the wall as they fell. Kia hopped out of his grasp and moved to the dealership where her Roamer was stationed and pressed the throttle. Reginald hopped on the back as Kia shot through the streets.

"I'll jump off here and get my roamer you keep following her." Kia shouted to him over the sound of the engine, "how will you find me?" Reginald glared at her, "you're the only person in this town with a seven foot long Roamer shooting through the streets, I think I'll be able to find you." Kia smiled sheepishly "I-i hadn't thought of that…" Reginald braced himself then jumped latching onto a passing building as Kia shot foreward still on the trail of the girl.

Reginald let go of the wall rubbing his sore arm, he had used his Katar to latch on the wall but the momentum had pulled him a lot harder than he expected. He turned and headed towards his Roamer that was parked at the city gate. He hopped unto his Roamer and pressed the throttle.

He followed the sound of Kias engine and eventually came up to her chasing another Roamer through the streets. The new Roamer had a hooded lithe figure on it who kept their face pointed forward dodging vendors and civilians. "Hey… I just-" Kia sharply turned her Roamer around an elderly man holding a mango. "sorry!" Reginald began to pursue the hooded girl as well, who noticed him and cursed. The girl turned her Roamer unto another street headed for outside the city. Kia and Reginald pulled to the left to follow her.

The three Roamers pulled out of the main gate and into the landscape around it buzzing with the noises of the odd wild demon or two. Reginald scowled, they couldn't afford to loose her in this thick foliage. He aimed his katar forward and sent a blast of ice along the tip to hit the Roamers right thruster. The ice blast shot through the air and grazed the thruster, or at least that's what it looked like to the girl. She smiled, thinking he had missed until small cracks of ice began to form along the engine.

_He hit me after all?_

The Ice crawled along the thruster and a loud pop was heard from inside, sending the Roamer and it's rider into a nearby tree hitting it hard enough to shatter the tree into a pile of splinters. Kia pulled up next to Reginald, "You could have killed her you know." Reginald shook his head, "She's a Reaper too right? Something like that can't kill one of us." Kia nodded and pulled her Roamer nearby the girl. Reginald pulled his Roamer up near her and stepped off. "Well?" He asked with his Katar pointed at her. "What did you watch us for?"

The girl smiled under her hood, "I just needed to get you to follow me," She laughed darkly, and pulled the hood off her head revealing dark hair and pale blue eyes. "I am Sarai Hood, Bounty hunter extraordinaire, and a wind affinity Reaper" she pulled out a green bow and knocked an arrow in it aiming for Reginalds head. "You however, can call me Death"


	4. Chapter 4 Corvian Luxian

Leviathan Chapter 4

Reginald stared at the girl. "You however, can call me Death," she said with the arrow notched at his face. The girl named Sarai Hood now had aimed a reaper grade weapon at his face and he had no way to get to her in time before she would make him into a unicorn.

Kia wasn't close enough to strike her either so Reginald would have to talk his way out of this.

"Why are you doing this?"

Seemed like a fair enough question, but judging from her reaction Reginald had chosen wrong. She glared at him as if he had insulted her, "I just introduced myself as Sarai Hood the _bounty hunter_."

She shook her head and frowned so Kia spoke up, "I know he really is an idiot huh." She bowed to the assassin who had seemed to just notice her as she spoke up.

Reginald shot her a confused look but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey listen we're students traveling through this area from the RA, they'll be willing to pay off the bounty on us with additional pay."

Sarai considered it her eyes watching Reginald closely to see if he made any movements. "I know who you are but my employer told me he'd pay well for Reapers." Kias eyes narrowed.

_Is she working for the demons?_

A sudden rumble shook the ground spraying dust into the sky. Sarai wobbled and fell forward dropping her bow. Taking advantage of it, Reginald jumped forward and pinned Sarai down with his Katar pointed at her face.

The ground rumbled again, and Sarai took advantage of it to kick Reginald off of her jumping for her bow but Kia was faster, she kicked the bow out of her reach and Reginald took advantage to point his Katar at her throat.

She glared at him and kicked him in the stomach as the ground shook again.

Kia looked at the ground. It was shaking a lot, what was going on? The wind seemed to whip up away from them into the distance.

_What?_

The wind began to collect with more wind swirling from the desert forming a small vortex of dust. Kia looked at Reginald and pointed to the cloud. Reginald turned to her and followed her eyes.

The dust storm had become a full fledged twister and a monstrous head erupted from the dust as the ground shook even more.

The head was one of a dragon with eyes like fire and its mouth opened and a roar that shook Reginald to his bones erupted from within.

Sarai turned to it staring stunned, "What is that?"

Reginald looked at Sarai and pulled her up, "We have to go."

"What?"

"NOW!"

Reginald hopped on his Roamer and started it, Kia and Sarai followed suit.

As they sped away from the monstrous vortex beast Sarai looked at the two people. They knew what that creature was she was sure of that, but she had never in all the years she had been in the desert seen that massive creature. She could still hear that scream coming from that monster. If Reginald hadn't yelled at her to leave…Sarai shuddered at the thought.

Reginald rode at the front in silence. Kia looked at Sarai, "That monster was a high class demon, his name is Typhon." She stared forward her Roamer powering forward. Sarai thought about that name, _Typhon_. "In ancient times Typhon like many other demons didn't seem to serve the demon lord but rather just react on instinct slaughtered many humans. The Angelic order along with the Reapers killed many of these creatures at the cost of many lives. The fact that he has reawoken must mean one thing," She frowned.

"The Demon king is amassing an army and is reawakening the old demons." Sarai stared ahead thinking.

After a few moments of thought she spoke up, "What are you going to do about Typhon? There was a city back there…"

Kia shook her head, "We can't do anything about him. His strength surpasses ours by a large degree " She frowned, "Reginald will call the RA and inform them about Typhon, they'll probably send higher level reapers here to take care of him."

Kia looked at Sarai, "Well, what will you do?"

Sarai looked ahead and stayed quiet.

"I-"

Kia didn't hear her answer because Reginald had stopped up ahead. Kia and Sarai stopped as well. He pointed ahead, "That's the location of our target."

Sarai looked back and forth between them. "Target? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Reginald looked at her oddly, "Did you think that the RA would send us here on a peace mission?"

Kia hit Reginald on the head lightly, "It's not nice to be rude to her like that." But Sarai just nodded like she understood. "Alright let's go," She said sliding off her Roamer "You can tell me about it when we're in the city"

Kia and Reginald looked at Sarai and Sarai stared back. They looked at each other in awkward silence until Sarai spoke, "Do you think that after all this i'm not joining you?" Kia shook her head, "N-no it's not that, it's just-" Reginald interrupted, "It's just we don't trust you"

Sarai smirked, "I'm a Reaper too you know." She gazed at the Roamers and Kias shined still hardly stained. "It's obvious RA has money, more than anything those men could offer me."

Reginald nodded and walked into the city knowing Sarai and Kia would follow. "Who hired you by the way?" Sarai shrugged, "It was on a bulletin stating they wanted Reapers alive." Reginald looked at her, "You were willing to turn in other Reapers to an unknown person?"

Sarai looked away, "You don't know how hard it is to live in that desert…" Reginald decided not to push the subject. He looked at Kia and could tell she was thinking the same thing, Who hired Sarai to capture Reapers?

They walked in the city as dust blew through it sending litter left on the streets through the air. The crowds of people bustling about regular business filled the streets. Laughing and talking, Reginald felt almost happy watching them away from all the war and death.

Sarai turned her head on the streets, "Who is it we're looking for?" Reginald looked up on the rooftops. "Someone who lives here, our age, he's killed demons here and we need power like that." Sarai nodded and also scanned the rooftops, "I wasn't asking for their backstory I just needed to know what they look like"

Reginald closed his eyes, Sarai was going to be a hassle he could tell. Still, having an archer scanning the area would be helpful.

Kia handed Sarai the photo had given them and she scanned the photo for a few seconds before returning it, "Got it, see you at that Tavern over there," She pointed to a nearby building, "in 2 hours if you find him bring him." She grinned and slipped into a crowd of people before they could say anything about it.

_That girl…_

Reginald turned to Kia, "We should go to the tavern and actually get a room so she has something to go to." Kia laughed and they both headed for the Tavern. A boy greeted them warmly when they walked in. His blonde hair was a bit wild like as if he has just woken up, and his eyes held a deep crimson color. Reginald stared at him, he was sure he had seen him before… but where?

The boy smiled, "Hi Welcome to the Smiling Maid Tavern," His eyes flashed, "My name, is Corvian Luxian."


	5. Chapter 5 The Laughing Spirit

Leviathan Chapter 5

Corvian grinned, "You might want to take a seat it gets rowdy here." Corvian led them to a corner booth and every time he passed by someone they would raise a glass to him and begin laughing. Kia figured they must be drunk but they all seemed almost happy. Happy? Why were they so happy with all the demon attacks? Kia looked around and saw that they all seemed almost excited like they were itching to get up move around, she and Reginald sat down.

Corvian moved to stand near them and sat down next to Kia. She looked at Reginald who shrugged in response. Corvian offered his hand out to Reginald who shook it firmly. He leaned back in his seat and stayed that way for a solid minute before talking. "You two are pretty new around here, huh?" Reginald spoke for them before Kia could say anything, "We're just travelers who heard this place was safe." Corvian laughed, "You could say that, with that masked man running around killing anything that even shows the slightest traces of demon." "Really? Can you tell us more about him?"

Corvian nodded and yelled to one of the men "Goro! These fine people want to talk about the spirit." The entire Tavern turned quiet as everyone stared at the three of them. Corvian stayed grinning until a large man stood up. "The laughing spirit?" Everyone stayed quiet and Reginald reached towards his weapons. If there was a fight he would need to be ready.

The big man laughed and everyone joined in and began going on with the merry attitude, clinking beer pints together. The large man sat down across from Corvian pushing Reginald towards Kia who turned a little red. Corvian grinned and spoke to the large man. "Goro meet…uh..," He turned to the two Reapers. "What are your names again?"

Kia smiled kindly, she needed to show she wasn't a threat. "I'm Kia Estcott and this here is Reginald Blackwood. We're travelers from a city up north." Goro looked at Corvian, "Northerners? Why would these two be this far south?" Corvian shrugged, "Maybe to meet our local friend the laughing spirit." Goros eyes furrowed and his expression became serious again. "We don't know anything about that man, yet he's protected us more times than any of us can count." Corvian turned and stared at the men drinking, they had started up a dance with the waitresses and all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"They say he's a spirit sent from the underworld, some people here think he's a demon," Corvian said this plainly but Kia saw something flash in his eyes. Reginald turned to Goro and folded his hands on the table. "What exactly do you two think about this "demon" or spirit or whatever it is?" Goro smiled largely, "I'm a simple man but I know a hero when I see one." Corvian stayed quiet thinking. Goro placed his large arms on the table and leaned against one hand lazily.

"I personally believe that this Spirit may be just an embodiment of human hope for a better future, someone out there must've realized that this world doesn't need more soldiers. Soldiers are just that, they follow orders and win some fights. Sometimes they lose, and it costs them." Goro frowned when he said this but he smiled again. "If a man becomes a myth he can't be destroyed no matter how many demons the dark king throws at him. Heroes are in short supply because they're the ones who are willing to change the world and when they become a myth." Goro smirked, "They become stronger than any demon." Reginald raised an eyebrow, "for a simple man you seem to have an interesting outlook on this man." Goro smiled brightly, "He's a good man."

Kia and Reginald noticed the way he said that. "You know him?" Kia started to ask but Goro held up his hand. "I know him only from seeing and learning." He laughed, "That man is harder to see than you could believe." Corvian who had been quiet until now spoke up, "Why do you want to know so much about him?" Kia shrugged and Reginald seemed suddenly interested in his own fingers.

Corvian looked between them and stood up. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you both but I'm going to go." Goros eyes shined teasingly, "Going to see Lily huh? I heard she just came back to the city after going over to visit her parents." Corvian blushed furiously, "N-no I'm not. Shut up!" He walked off briskly at that. Goro laughed and said something about "youth." He turned to Kia and Reginald, " I'm sorry but unless there's a demon attack there's no way you'll see the masked man." Reginalds eyes followed Corvian as he walked away. "I think we'll be fine."

Goro slid from the booth and walked off to talk with a man with a large beard as he was talking with a waitress who seemed to be blushing twelve shades of red from something he said. Goro walked over and began chatting with them and was immediately one of the members of the conversation. Kia watched a bit surprised and impressed "He's popular, huh?" Reginald stayed staring in the direction Corvian had gone. "I'll be right back," He slid out of the booth and followed the direction Corvian went.

Corvian was walking along the crowded streets of the city square and scanning the faces. He was hoping she was- Oh! There she was. Corvians eyes focused on a beautiful girl with silvery gold hair green eyes and a sparkling smile helping an elderly woman put flowers in a shop. His eyes sparkled happily and he raised a hand to call out, "Hey Lily!" Lilys eyes focused on him immediately and they widened surprised. "Corvian?!" She ran over and tackled him in a hug, "Oh my gosh it's been so long since I've seen you!" Corvian hugged her tightly causing a slight yelp from the small girl hugging him. "Corvian, you're crushing me." "Oh, sorry!" He released her quickly looking slightly embarrassed.

"How have you been?" She asked while turning and setting up some flowers on the counter. "I've been good mostly," Corvian moved forward to try and help her but she batted his hand away. "No touching the flowers," She reprimanded him but he could tell from her eyes she didn't mean it. She smiled, "How about we catch up somewhere?" Corvian shook his head, "Gramps asked me to bring him some things from the city." Lily seemed disappointed but nodded understandingly.

Reginald watched the two while leaning against a pole pretending to seem interested in the newspapers a man was selling from a stand. After a few minutes of talking Corvian waved and walked off from the girl. Reginald put the newspaper down and moved after him. He walked onward and stopped at a store and walked in so Reginald waited outside of the store. It was too small for him to walk in without gaining Corvians suspicion. He sat down on a bench across the square and waited.

After a few minutes Corvian walked out with a bag in his hand. Reginald stood up and stretched. Corvian took a left and continued forward until he got to a large house. He turned and walked in. Reginald marked the surrounding area in his head, he'd need to remember this location. If he saw the "Laughing Spirit" He would head here to see if he would go to this house. But what if he get's changed back to Corvian in the store? Reginald reasoned that he should have Kia keep an eye on the store. He couldn't exactly rely on Sarai.

Speaking of Sarai, where was that girl? Reginald turned and walked back to the tavern before he heard screaming. He turned and ran off in the direction, on the way he heard someone running in the other direction, "DEMON IN THE CITY!" He ran faster hoping he wasn't too late.


End file.
